12 Drama Summer
by Aloh Dark
Summary: OMG it's G! A short sappy fic with our dearlings Draco and Ron. And it's G! G! Song fic too. And I actually wrote something none-angsty and G! Wow.. Read, Review, Enjoy!


So yes, I have something HP written! Actually, I wrote this at 5 am with soft slow fingers because dad was up getting ready for work and if he'd heard me.. I'd be dead! But anyway, I felt like writing something nice and fluffy so this was born. That and I've been listening to this song all night. I like it. It's good. I was going to have it an original but thought "Hey! I haven't written any D/R in a LONG time. Let's make it a dr fic!" So I did. And this is short and sweet and I like it.

12 Drama Summer belongs to The Starting Line. Not me! Draco and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling. And the only person I know with an acoustic guitar is Mr. Dan Whitting. Go Whity!! He's my friend and my global teacher this year!

And yeah, the song takes place in the summer but I placed the fic in winter. Dunno why, but I always see Draco and Ron in winter settings.

Oh.. And this is majorly un-beta-ed!! 

12 Drama Summer by Aloh Dark

"You can play guitar?"

"Yes. I can."

"Prove it." 

"Fine. I will." Draco said with an arrogant, prideful look. Inside he was smiling like an idiot. It was his intention to play for Ron. He didn't have anything to prove but he wanted to play for his love. "Mind if I sing too?"

"Oh. You can sing too?" Ron asked sarcastically. The night hadn't gone exactly to plan and Ron was a bit mad. Well, a bit was an understatement. 

"Ron."

"Yes?" 

"Never mind." Draco said as he pulled his boyfriend to sit next to him. He pulled his acoustic guitar for it's case and sat with his, turned to face Ron. He smiled slightly and started to strum.

"//We can wait for the wind to blow

Or give me a look so cold

It gives me chills

And ends the summer warm//"

Draco sang to Ron and watched Ron's heart melt. He saw Ron's anger drain away and be replaced by a small smile.

"//My eyes roll (my eyes roll)

around and over again

Falling down

dizzy with sun stroke//"

Draco watched as Ron mouthed 'Oh Draco.' It made him happy that he could change Ron's mood just by singing something. He loved the emotional red head with all his heart. It had taken him a few years to realize it but now he wasn't about to let Ron go.

"//I'll be there And I'll try to identify

Try to look through the grey skies in your eyes

I'll pick up everything you've left behind//"

Draco was shocked to see tears start to swim in Ron's eyes. He didn't want to move the red head to tears. Just sing for him. But he then realized that Ron was crying because he loved him so much. Draco smiled brilliantly at Ron and felt a small prikle at the back of his own eyes.

"//Cross your fingers

And pray for winter

I'll be there

Painting the town your favorite color//"

Draco watched Ron smile. He knew what he was thinking. It wasn't long ago that Draco had found out that Ron's favorite color was hunter green. A fact that caused Draco to give Ron a hunter green sweater with silver weaved through it. Ron had worn it one day during the weekend and was teased mercilessly about. No one but Draco seemed to find it funny that Ron's favorite colors were the colors of Slytherin.

"//Guess I'll call or see you around, yeah

Guess I'll call or see you around

Guess I'll call or see you around, yeah

Guess I'll call or see you around.//"

Ron smiled at him lovingly, tears still swimming in his eyes but not dropping yet. Draco knew how much Ron loved him and loved him back all the same. They hadn't yet gone all the way even after dating for many months. They were both waiting for the right moment. But they both knew they were reaching their limits and would have to take the last step soon. But even then, it would just be another way for them to show their love.

"//I'll call or see you around

I'll call or see you around

I'll call or see you around

I'll call or see you around//"

Draco gazed lovingly at Ron. He remembered the day he'd finally told Ron he loved him. He thought Ron still hated him and would end up physically harming him. After he told his confession, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow. What he got was the last thing he'd expected. Ron had launched himself at Draco and locked his arms around his neck. He kissed Draco with all the passion and love that consumed him and only after a moments shock did Draco return the kiss full force.

"//Painting the town your favorite color.//"

When Draco finished he set the guitar back in its case and turned to face Ron. He wasn't prepared when Ron launched himself at him.

"I love you so much Draco!" Ron said into Draco's neck. "That was so beautiful! It was the best I've ever heard!"

"I love you too Ron." Draco said back, his throat closing with too many emotions. Love, happiness, desire and a million more clogged his voice, making it husky.

They sat there for the rest of the night talking in low, soft voices meant only for each other. They gave each other warmth as the cold snow blew into drifts on the castle grounds outside.


End file.
